


Riding Through A Winter Wonderland

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Multi, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Everyone loves a snow covered sleigh ride. Even if the Weasley twins are along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holy cow! It's Christmas Eve! My, oh my how the time has just flown by. Tomorrow is the last story in the countdown! I just cannot believe how fast it went. I am definitely looking forward to writing more stories for next year! :) 
> 
> If you like my writing I have been doing a lot of other things along with writing these stories. I have entered a competition called Under the Mistletoe on AO3, but I can't tell you which story is mine until after the first of the year. You can check them all out over there. I have also written a story called Words Unspoken for a Christmas Collection that was written by the admins of a few groups I'm involved in on Facebook. You can find that story on my profile as well. Please check the author's note for triggers with that story.
> 
> Title: Riding Through A Winter Wonderland  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Dramione, Hinny, Ronsy, and the Twins  
> Summary: Everyone loves a snow covered sleigh ride. Even if the Weasley twins are along for the ride.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It was the perfect way to celebrate Christmas Eve. A sleigh ride through a snow covered forest with all her friends after a fresh coat of snow laying on the ground. Or at least that was Hermione's idea when she arranged for the weekend away. As she booked the sleigh, she was wary of inviting the Weasley twins along with them, but it wouldn't be the same without them there.

"It's not like they can do anything stupid on a sleigh ride, right?" Hermione asked Draco as they bundled up against the cold weather before leaving the warmth of the cabin.

"Dunno, honestly," he replied with a shrug as he laced up his boots.

"They can't…" she mused to herself as she wrapped the new scarf from Draco's parents around her neck. Draco just smiled at her and offered his hand as they headed downstairs to meet the others.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Pansy were all downstairs waiting for them when they reached the last step.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. Everyone nodded their heads furiously, except for Ginny who was busy looking around the room.

"Where are Fred and George?" she asked concerned quirking her eyebrow in Hermione's direction.

"They weren't upstairs," Hermione replied, "Has anyone else seen them?"

The low murmur of voices seemed to indicate that no one else had seen them either, so Hermione and Ginny shrugged and led the way out of the cabin. However, they both stopped dead in their tracks at the edge of the porch causing everyone behind them to collide into each other.

"What the…?" Ginny and Hermione said in unision.

The sight in front of them was spectacular. Snow was falling gently from the sky and the sleigh that they were heading to catch was sitting at the bottom of the stairs of the cabin. Two dapper young redheads were sitting in the driver's seat with big smiles on their faces.

"Your sleigh awaits," George called as he hopped out of the front bench and presented the sleigh to the group.

Hermione and Ginny were speechless as they walked down the stairs. Their eyes glistening brightly in wonder as they took in the entire scene. The beautiful snow. The gorgeous horses. The sleigh decorated with bells and holly. Also, they thought they saw a sprig of mistletoe decorating the sleigh.

"How did you manage this?" Ginny asked as she gave George a hug, "It's amazing."

"We owed you for saving our sorry arses from the mall jail. This was the first way we could think of to repay you," Fred answered with a smile as he hopped down to give his little sister a hug.

"Well, it's much appreciated," Hermione replied quickly hugging each of the twins as everyone else climbed up into the sleigh, "Only thing that would make it better is a fresh cup hot cocoa to drink as we rode along."

Fred and George looked at each other with a smirk as Draco called to Hermione, "You mean like this?"

She turned to look up and saw Draco holding a plain white coffee mug that had whipped cream sitting atop it. The smile on her face beamed brighter as she gave each of the twins another hug and placed a soft kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Thank you so much," she said as she climbed up into the back of the sleigh.

"You're welcome," the twins replied in unison. Ginny climbed up in the back of the sleigh and settled in beside Harry as the twins climbed back up front.

"Ready to ride through your winter wonderland?" George asked.

A chorus of cheers arose from the sleigh and the group was off for the evening into the glistening snow-covered forest. Happily singing Christmas songs as they rode into the beauty.


End file.
